Teen Titans: Beginnings
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Alternate Universe. (RobStar, BBTerra, CyBee, Ramien, OCOC) Must read. Contains more than listed genres. Romance, Drama, Adventure, Humor, and a little bit of Suspense. Rated for 'just-in-case' chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a simple fic, about how the Teen Titans got together, met each other, and formed a team. Please R&R, it could be a good review, a bad review, a hate comment, I don't really care that much. However, please remember that this fanfic is strongly affected by you. So, obviously, this book is part SYOC (Suggest Your Own Character). I will tell you when it is SYOC time.

Teen Titans: Beginnings

Chapter 1

A dark haired boy in a red and green shirt with black pants walked out of Gotham, ready to finally get out of Batman's shadow. He walked out of Gotham, and up to a man in a blue shirt with jeans. He first surveyed him, making sure there was no weapon hidden.

"Sir? Can you point me in the direction of the nearest city?" The boy asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's that way." The man pointed northeast. "It's called Jump City. You might wanna be careful over there, kid. That city is filled to the brim with crime!" The man then started running away.

The boy looked at the city. He saw a group of thieves with chains and knives in their hands. The boy ran into the nearest restroom and quickly changed. When he came out, the thieves were still there, and they were brutally attacking the civilians.

"Hey! You there! Stop!" The boy shouted.

When the robbers didn't stop, he ran at them.

"Hey! What's this little brat doing, running at me!" A thief yelled, surprised and shocked.

"Look! It's Batman's brat!" Another thief responded.

The boy took out a small metal stick.

"Oh! I'm so scared of a little birdy and his stick!" A biker said, taunting the boy.

"Good. I'll start with you." The boy said calmly, pressing a button to turn his stick into a bo staff.

"Hey!" A biker exclaimed, as he stopped.

The boy smacked the sarcastic biker with his bo staff, and then kicked him in the face.

"The name-" The boy smacked another biker before finishing. "Is Robin. And Jump City is under my watch now."

The bikers were soon defeated, and then Robin walked into the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was now changed, and in a hotel room in Jump City. He laid down on the hotel bed, and thought aloud to himself.

"Good Job, Dick. You successfully beat up three bikers. You're such a hero." He patronized.

Richard "Dick" Grayson turned on the TV in room 743. He flipped to the news, looking for any sign of trouble.

"Breaking News,on JCN! In a Missing Persons case, Garfield 'Gar' Logan is missing, after being cured from the Sakutia Virus, and then handled by Nicholas Galtry for a time, until adopted, he recently appeared at the adoption center, but he then disappeared. Officials are currently looking for him." A female reporter reported. "Off to you, Joe."

"Thanks, Carly. Recently, Doctor Silas Stone was working on Nano-Technology when a sudden bomb came through the Nano-Port, causing his wife, Elinore Stone to be killed, and his son, Victor Stone to be greatly injured. Silas is currently working to save his son." Joe reported, in a solemn voice. "And now, for the weather."

"Yes, the weather looks like it'll be nice and su-" A male voice started, but couldn't finish, because Dick turned off the TV.

"Huh. Two people, who might have something… special. I might just check in on the two…" Dick said aloud.

He put on his suit, and walked onto the balcony. He jumped off, landing on his feet. He then ran to a nearby laboratory, the very same one that he had seen on the news. He walked inside, and saw…

There were blood stains on the walls. Obviously, many people had died here. Robin began snooping around, and found a small mouse in the corner.

"Hey. C'mere. You can trust me. I won't hurt you." Robin said, moving towards the mouse. The mouse then scurried out, and became a bird.

"What the _!" Robin exclaimed.

The bird landed and turned into a boy. The boy looked about 14, the same age as Robin. The boy had green eyes, hair and skin. He looked very afraid.

"Hey. You're Garfield, aren't you?" Robin asked.

"Uh, yeah. Dude, who are you?" The boy, Garfield, asked.

"I'm Robin. Y'know? But you can call me Richard, or Dick. We're friend, right?" Robin answered.

"Well… Depends. Can you keep a secret?"

"I kept Batman's for years."

"Oh. Then sure."

"OK. Come on. I got a hotel room." Robin said, leading Garfield to the hotel.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dick woke up the next morning, and then went to take his shower. When he got out, he got dressed. He then went to check on Garfield.

"Hey. Thanks for the stay, but I really gotta go dude." Garfield said, about to turn into a bird and fly through the sky.

"Hey, Gar! Wait!" Dick exclaimed, stopping Garfield.

"Why?"

"Because, I still need to assemble a team. A team of superheroes. I need a bit of help, actually…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Do you know who Victor Stone is?"

"Yeah, the guy who got into that big Nano-Tech accident?"

"Yeah. I want to find out if he's good enough to join our ranks."

"Cool." Garfield accepted the offer. He thought for a minute. "Call me Beast Boy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was perched on the roof near the laboratory. He looked inside the lab, while Beast Boy was in bird form, getting a view from inside.

"So, what do you see?" Robin chatted through the com.

"Bra, calm down. I see… A lot of blood. A lot of it. I see… Hey! I think I see something moving under that door!" Beast Boy responded, slightly terrified.

He turned into a cockroach and crawled under the door where he had seen shadows…

A/N #2: Hey guys! So, this is almost SYOC time! Yeah… SYOC at the end of the next chapter. Anyways, please remember, this fic is extremely based on your (That's right, YOUR) opinions. So, yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I am ready to make this thing! So, enough talk, I know I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but hey, can you blame me?

Now, I know what you're saying; 'GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!', but for real, Thank You for the support!

A girl in a blue-ish cloak was hovering above the floor, looking into the Nano-Port. She knew who had attacked Silas and Elinore Stone. She heard a crunch and immediately hid. She looked out of her hiding place, and saw a boy who looked to be about 14, with green skin and freckles, looking in the place. She immediately felt a sadness.

The boy went to the Nano-Port, and examined it. He looked at the walls, to see all of the blood. The girl hadn't even seen it. Suddenly, the boy turned into a cockroach.

"What the hell?" The girl exclaimed.

The boy heard. He crawled over to her.

The girl chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And a raven of dark energy flew up, and grabbed the cockroach. The boy transformed again This time, he became a green snake. The raven kept hold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boy screamed, dropping his earpiece.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?!" Another boy's voice asked, ready to spring into battle.

'He must be close. He can watch as my raven drops this Beast Boy to the ground.' The girl thought.

The girl suddenly switched to the raven's view. The raven dropped Beast Boy, and heard a ZIPPPPP noise. The raven looked down, only to see the boy being caught by a zipline. Another boy in a red and green suit was running to help Beast Boy up. Beast Boy turned into a green snake, and he slipped into the lab. Robin followed as well.

The girl thought to herself; 'Great, Raven. Now you made them come in here too.'

"Let's go!" The unnamed boy exclaimed, throwing a projectile at Raven.

She dodged it easily. She then threw a black orb at Beast Boy.

"Robin, watch out!" He exclaimed, before turning into a worm to dodge the orb.

The other boy, Robin, continued to throw his projectiles. He also jumped up and attempted to kick Raven in the stomach. She seemed to move too fast.

"What's the problem? Too fast for you?" She said, nonchalantly.

Beast Boy was immediately blasted in the groin with a dark beam.

"Ohhhh… Right in my balls…" He moaned in pain.

"Beast Boy! Get up! No time to recover!" Robin exclaimed.

Beast Boy got up weakly, and transformed into a rhino. He then stormed Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Raven woke up, she was on a couch, and it looked like a green skinned boy was sitting by her feet.

"Hey. You're up. It's already noon." He said, answering her confused stare.

"What the hell happened? Where the hell am I? What the hell have you done to me!" She asked, furious.

"Gee. Calm down. We just tied you up, that's all."

"Good. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She yelled, causing the boy to transform into a mouse.

The ropes snapped, and she ran to the window. She jumped out, and flew to a beach nearby. Dick came through the door.

"Where's she at? I brought all of us some coffee." He asked.

A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Thanks for the comments (Or lack of therefore)! I really just wanna say, IT'S SYOC TIME, Y'ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

NOT A CHAPTER AT ALL!

Hey guys! So, I just wanna say, Thanks For All The Support! I am Anti-Copycats, so you should definitely PM Jaxx22 that! Thanks! Also, I wanna say, Thank You All! You guys are so awesome! Also, I haven't been able to think of the right way to introduce Cyborg, so any help would be nice! Oh, plus, please check out my new blog at .com

Also, STOP IT JAXX! IT'S NOT OK, AND I NEED YOU TO STOP! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! Also, STOP PM-ING ME IF YOU KNOW IT HAS NO EFFECT!

Chapter 3

A/N1: Hey guys! So, again, check out my weebly! Again guys,thank you so much! You guys have been super supportive, and I am just, so glad! Again, I love you guys!

Robin ran out of the hotel room. He had just seen on the news, about a giant stone villain, attacking the bank. Beast Boy was on his arm, as a mouse. The team jumped out of an open window at the end of the hall. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and grabbed Robin in his talons. Beast Boy flew to the bank and dropped Robin. It had been a week since they had seen the mysterious, cloaked girl.

'I never even got to know her name...She would have been a useful addition to the team.' Robin thought as he rolled on the ground, pulling out his staff.

He kicked the giant in the face, which only hurt Robin's foot. Robin shook it off, and threw his staff. Beast Boy sat on the villain, in Rhino form.

"Woah! He's made of a stone...Like a… Cinderblock!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, this Cinderblock is going down!" Robin replied, throwing an explosive birdarang.

The Cinderblock stumbled, before crumbling. He then was tied up before he could reform.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two boys walked around. Garfield had put on a jacket and a hat, and Dick was in normal clothes with sunglasses. The two looked for anything that could be trouble. They eventually let their guard down. The two looked for a diner, they were getting pretty hungry, and it seemed like it was almost noon.

They eventually sat down at a 'Jump City's Finest' diner. Fitting. The two ordered their meals, and ate in silence. Until, of course, Garfield cracked a joke.

"Heh. I guess you could say we're asking for trouble… From the cows!" He joked loudly, making a remark about the burger in Dick's hands.

Dick stood up, threw out the rest of his burger, and then walked outside. Suddenly, the saw a shadow with no caster. They decided to investigate. Garfield climbed up onto a roof and took off his jacket, while Dick followed slyly. Beast Boy became a pigeon, and followed Dick. Dick was eventually only a few feet from the shadow. It was still just a shadow.

The shadow then stopped. It walked towards Dick. Suddenly, Dick was gone.

"Robin! Robin, are you there!" Beast Boy called, but only heard his own voice calling back to him. "No."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Garfield was laying on the couch in the hotel room. He had a frown on his face. He was thinking about what might have happened to Dick. Then, he heard a knock on the window. He turned around to see the mysterious girl. She teleported in, and then spoke.

"Hey. Sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday. I needed to think. Where's the other guy?" She said.

"He's… Somewhere." Garfield replied.

"My name is Raven, by the way." The girl said.

"Great. So- Hey! Does this mean you're joining us!" Garfield exclaimed, joyous.

"Yeah." She said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, awesome! I can't wait to tell…" Garfield then remembered his situation.

"I'll help you. Sit criss cross on the floor."

"Why? I learned how to sit in kindergarten."

"Just do it."  
"Alright, there. Now what?"

"Grab my hand."

"Okay, fine." He said, blushing on contact.

The two were surrounded by darkness. Then, they saw a faint figure float by. Raven looked at Garfield. Garfield looked puzzled.

"Where are we!?" He exclaimed.

"We're in the spirit realm." Raven answered.

"Waddaya mean!?"

"As in, If your friend is dead, or almost dead, or even in danger, you'll find him here. Once you do, grab onto him. Take his spirit to the mountain over there. If you're not there in thirty minutes, I'm leaving without you." Raven stepped through a dark portal after the last word.

Beast Boy saw a giant black portal open up above the mountain. He tried to turn into a cheetah, but he was unable to. He then saw a strange cat, large, with it's teeth bared, and it had strange dots on it's body. Beast Boy approached it, but the creature ran. It was gone in a few moments.

"Woah" He said in wonder.

He then attempted to turn into the creature, and he succeeded. He then ran quickly to a spot on a hill. Nothing. He ran around in a fifty feet radius, and saw a dark, strange figure. He morphed back, and saw that the figure looked like Robin. He tapped him. The spirit turned to him, and then jumped.

Garfield grabbed Robin, and ran towards the mountain. He looked back. Robin seemed scared, like something had happened. Garfield was almost at the mountain peak, when his grip on Robin's wrist faltered. Robin fell.

Suddenly, a black portal opened beneath the two. There was another on the mountain peak. Garfield looked up, and saw Robin land on his butt. He let go of the rock that he held onto. He slipped into the portal, and fell through. He then hit the rocks. The trio were then surrounded by a dark, upside down funnel, and they were swirling, swirling, swirling…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah! Okay, but, for real, DO NOT expect to see what happens next in the next chapter, because I'm gonna make you guys wait… Go ahead, send me your flames. I can take 'em. Don't worry, you'll see what happens next to these three in chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victor Stone woke up, and couldn't tell where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he had pushed his father out of the way of an incoming black prism. Now, he was in a bright white room, and his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad! Where are you! I can't move! There are p-plugs attached to me! Help me! Dad!" He yelled, worried and scared.

"Son! Victor, oh, thank goodness you're awake!" His father exclaimed, running into the room.

"Dad! Where am I!"

"You're in the backup lab. They won't find us. I was working with Joe, my colleague, and he left, worried that this was illegal."

"Dad, why are we in the backup lab!? Did something happen to you or Mom!"

"No, no… It's much worse. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember that I p-pushed you out of the w-way. And, th-then that's-that's it."

'Look, son, that prism? It injured you, and you almost died. I had to use the leftover technology from the prism to add prosthetic limbs and body parts to you. Now, you are-you're a _cyborg,_ son. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Dad! Joe was right! Th-this is illegal! There's no way that anyone else will _ever_ accept me, now!"

"Son, I saved your life! And now, now you're mad at me!"

"You never cared about me until I became one of your-your PROJECTS! I'm leaving, don't try to stop me!" Victor yelled, ending the conversation.

He stepped out of the lab, throwing on a grey sweatshirt. He ran out onto the streets, looking for an alley to hide in. He eventually found one, and ran in. He looked around, and saw a door. He opened it, stepping in. There was another door, with a flap. He knocked on it.

"Well?" A raspy voice asked.

"Ummm, what?" Vitor responded.

"What's the damned password, darch?" A female voice asked, along with popping of bubble-gum.

"Uh, I… I forgot it." Victor stammered, simply.

"Beat it." A third, more masculine voice said, sternly.

"Oh,no you don't. No one will _ever_ turn _me_ down again." Victor said, as his right arm heated up and he pointed it at the door, like an instinct.

He unleashed a blue blast of plasma, and destroyed the door. Not even a splinter was left. Victor walked in, ignoring the three people that were yelling at him.

"Who _are_ you!" The girl exclaimed.

"I am- I'm-" He thought for a minute. "Cyborg."

 **A/N: Hey! So, I know that this chapter was, like, uber short, but, don't worry, now that I've introduced Cyborg, I think the story is rolling along nicely!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: So, this is, of course, right after chapter 3! So, yes, I know, you guys wanted me to not leave on on a cliffhanger, but, hey, obviously it worked, if you guys are still reading this!**

Raven opened her eyes and looked to her right. She saw Beast Boy, also sitting criss crossed, holding her hand. She quickly shook her hand away, blushing. She opened a portal, and Robin rolled through, landing in a crouch. He was in the same clothes he was in the last time Beast Boy saw him. Robin fell soon after the portal closed.

"Hey, easy. You're going to be a bit disoriented for a little while. Take it slow. Step by step." Raven said, calmingly.

"O-okay. W-what h-happened?" Robin said, questioningly.

"One of my siblings, probably. They're always coming after me, forcing me to leave." Raven answered.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, wonderingly.

"My father is… You know what, I don't want to talk about it." Raven answered.

"Well, I think tha-" Beast Boy started.

"B-Beast B-Boy. I-if Sh-she d-doesn't w-wanna t-talk, then-then she doesn't have to." Robin reasoned, cutting him off.

Suddenly, Robin's belt buzzed loudly.

"What was that!" Beast Boy yelped, jumping up.

"Th-that was my a-alarm. There's a r-robbery in Central J-Jump City." Robin answered.

"Let's go." Raven said, opening a portal.

Beast Boy turned into a wolf and ran through the portal, skidding against the tar at the bank. Raven looked at Robin. She saw that he didn't really think that he could do it. He was wrapped in black tendrils, which trapped him.

"Look, I'm sorry. You won't be able to hold your own. Goodbye." She said, apologetically, as she stepped through her portal.

"Where's Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed, worried.

"He decided to stay back." Raven lied.

Raven looked at the robbers. It was a dark red figure, throwing orbs of red at the vault. The vault was breaking down, crashing, creaking, and groaning. The figure looked at Raven and Beast Boy, revealing the horns on its forehead. It had 4 red eyes, each glowing, and the figure unleashed a massive amount of energy. The energy lashed out like tentacles, and formed a bull. The energy consumed everything it touched. Raven put Beast Boy in a bubble, and pushed him and the dark energy bubble out to the nearest neighborhood.

"Hey! Raven! Let me out!" Beast Boy yelled, thrashing against the bubble.

"No. This is for your own good." Raven responded, turning away.

She looked at the figure. She raised up her arms, and a raven appeared. It flew straight at the red, turning it black on contact, outlining every object in white. She tried to get to the demon, but the demon was at full power. It had at least a twenty feet radius, radiating out, crushing the area.

Raven focused on her power, and concentrated. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She yelled.

She gained an extra pair of eyes, glowing red, above her normal pair. The magic radiating from her got much stronger, and the red was soon overtaken by the black. The demon was thrown back, and Raven hovered over to it. She meditated calmly, and pictured the demon floating into a red crystal. The red crystal on her forehead floated off, and the demon was soon trapped inside it.

"There, father. One of your children will join you in your domain." She spoke, to no one in particular.

Raven floated the bubble back to her, and freed Beast Boy. "I'm sorry. My siblings are too strong for a normal person, even a normal meta-human. I have to go." She flew into her portal, escaping the expected criticism.

"I was going to say how awesome you were…" Beast Boy responded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Beast Boy ran down a street, into the alleyway nearby. They saw a door that had been obliterated. They ran in, and then looked inside. All they saw was a blue glow.

"H-help me...Help…" A faint voice called.

The two looked at the glow. They turned on the light, and saw a teenager with blood stains all over, and oil on his face. He had blue technological parts on his head, and his body, legs, and arms were robotic. The teen struggled to get out.

Robin threw a birdarang at the rope that trapped the teen. It cut, and then the teen almost fell. Beast Boy grabbed him.

"Hey, what's your name dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cyborg. You?" The teen responded.

"Beast Boy."

"Robin."

Suddenly, a crash was heard downtown.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A rampaging girl was attacking Jump City. She was blasting things with bolts from her hands, crushed other things, vaporized them, and flew above the city.

" _Beast Boy, Cyborg, GO! Beast Boy, left, Cyborg, right. I'll take the center."_ Robin's voice could be heard over the comm devices.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and swerved to the girl's right. Cyborg activated a jet pack and charged up his sonic cannon. Robin jumped up onto a building and grappled up. He grabbed a birdarang and prepared to throw it.

"Hey! You there! Stop the attack! We will engage in combat if necessary! We don't want to hurt you!" Robin yelled, catching the girl's attention.

The girl yelled in a strange language, before flying over to Robin and kissing him. Not like families kiss, on the cheek, but on the mouth, with tongue.

"What.." Robin droned off, confused.

"Thank you, friend! I may now speak English! Tamaraneans can learn any language by mere lip contact! Thank you once more!" The girl said, very happy.

"Ummm…" Robin droned off again.

"What's your name, girl?" Cyborg said what Robin tried to.

"I am Princess Koriand'r, from Tamaran! I have come here to hide from…" Koriand'r stopped and pointed to a crashed spacecraft on a nearby island.

"Who are they?" Beast Boy asked, curious.

"They are the Gordanians! They have come to capture and enslave me." Koriand'r responded.

"Not on our watch." Robin said stern-faced.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTThe team was now on their way to the island. Robin was grappling from building to building, Koriand'r and Beast Boy were flying, and Cyborg was driving a rental car. Then, a wall of darkness blocked them. It could barely block Koriand'r and Beast Boy, as they were flying fairly high. They were also flying fast.

'Hey! It's me! Raven! I need you to stop!' A girl's voice invaded the minds of the team.

"Raven! I thought you left a while ago! Wait, this is your doing! Let us go!" Beast Boy exclaimed, angry.

'I can't. I need to warn you. The Gordanians are exceptionally powerful. You can't stop them!'

"Yes, we can! And we will!" Robin yelled, before throwing a birdarang at the wall of darkness. "Designed for Zatara." Robin said, before the birdarang destroyed the wall.

Raven fell to the ground, hurt and in pain. Beast Boy swooped down to save her, and almost missed. He put her down on a roof, making sure not to cause any harm.

"Hey Robin! What were you doing! You could've killed her!" Beast Boy exclaimed, angry.

"I had to." Robin responded, before getting to the island.

 **A/N: Hmmmm… Don't worry, no BBRae. Only BBRae Friendship! OK, so I know I updated yesterday and all, and you guys weren't expecting such a quick update, but it's Saturday, so I have too much free time. Plus, my fans need to read the next bit! Bye for now!**

 **-TT ManIaC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hey! So, I have a pretty cool website, check it out if you please! The website is (Without spaces): fanfictions 1 . weebly . com**

 **Check it out! It also will have stats of the Titans, when I have the time!**

The Gordanians were gone. The team couldn't find them.

"Do you guys think this would make a good base of operations?" Cyborg asked, as he began building.

"Yeah! Let's do it, dude!" Beast Boy responded, turning into an elephant.

"Hey! I see something!" Robin exclaimed, pointing to two dark figures in the sky. As they got closer, the team saw that they were Raven and… Batman!?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After the team and Batman talked, they came to the conclusion that the ship would be made into a giant T, the Base Of Operations for the new team. The Teen Titans!

 **A/N: Hi… So, I know, it's a SUPER short chapter, but I was kind of… confused. I don't know where to go from here… Help me, please! I need you! I need ideas, suggestions, adventures, I need a chance for Terra to come in again, I need YOU! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me! Please! I need chances for relationships to start and, of course, grow! Please, my fellow FanFiction Lovers, HELP ME!**

 **Sorry for the Caps Lock up there. But for real, help me! :C**

 **-Till next time, TT ManIaC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: OK, Jaxx, I've been ignoring your rants about me, BUT THAT'S TOO FAR! You can't lie about me! That's just wrong, dude! Like, really? Just know, my fellow writers & readers, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! He's lying! Rosemarie, this is a call to you! Please help me! This is a call to everyone else, too! He has blocked me, and I have blocked him, and I am reporting him soon. Thanks for believing in me! I wouldn't take someone's ideas. I never told him to quit fanfictions. The reason? Because I have been put down, REPEATEDLY by him and others. By my 'friends', and by my enemies. By almost everyone. And I don't have any reason to do that. I don't care about 'fans', okay? I care about the writing. The joy, and the thrill that comes with writing down your ideas and beliefs for everyone to read. If there is someone by the name TT ManiaC, (Which is about as close as they can get to my name) who is being rude, or horribly mean to you Jaxx, then that's your problem, not mine. Granted, I will help you if necessary, but I don't think you need it… As it seems that you're lying. My friends on this site will help me! R0bstarfan13, please help me! Rosemarie Benson, help me! My friends, help me! I need you now more than ever! Tell Jaxx22 of my innocence!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Now, for the story.**

Robin walked through the new Titan's Tower. He loved the blue, and the perfect order of everything. He walked into his room. He soon realised something. He realised that, as long as he wore this outfit, he was still 'Batman's Brat'. He dug through the chest in his room. He found an outfit that an old lady had once given him as thanks.

He quickly put it on, taking off his 'Robin' identity. He became…

Nightwing!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beast Boy, where is Robin?" Koriand'r, AKA Starfire, asked

"He's in his he's doing in there, I have no idea. Maybe he's making out with his wall. Heehee." Beast Boy responded, going to set up a prank to play on Cyborg.

(This would, of course, start their 'prank war', as seen in the TV show.)

Starfire went and knocked on Robin's door.

"Robin? May I enter?" She asked, somewhat worries for him.

"Yes, and the name is Nightwing." Robin, now Nightwing, responded.

"Oh! Robin-er-Nightwing! We believe that there's an incoming attack against us! The only other team to know of this is the Suicide Squad, and they may not be able to stop the attack."

"Then, LET'S GO!"

The team assembled quickly, and Starfire took the flying lead. Raven followed close, next to Beast Boy, and Cyborg trailed behind. Nightwing rode his motorcycle.

 **A/N: Finally, the climax! Yes! Now, prepare for sheer greatness! Marvel at the AWESOME that is to come! Kidding, but, see what I did there? 'Marvel'. Heehee.**

 **-TT ManIaC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I saw that someone said 'robstar is the only couple i actually like here'... You know that's the only couple so far, right? Anyways, who's prepared for CyBee and BBTerra! And some Ramien! Yah! Also, I miscalculated. We're nowhere** _ **near**_ **the climax. LET'S GO!**

The team got there and skidded to a stop. A blonde girl was using rocks to block the bank. Inside, a _buzz buzz zipp ziip peesh_ could be heard. Then, an african american girl came out, in a black and yellow dress, with black and yellow tights under. She had black, short hair. Her eyes were brown. Cyborg stared, and when she came up to him, he didn't even realise. She looked up, and pulled his head down. She kissed him.

"Vic? I thought that was you! When did you get that suit!" She asked.

"Uh-It's not a suit. When did you get _that_? I haven't seen you in a year!" Cyborg responded.

The blonde girl walked over. "Kary. Let's go." She said.

Her eyes were blue. Beast Boy stopped her, and held out roses.

"Hello, beauty. I'm beast." He said, using a really cheesy pick-up line.

The girl giggled. "I'm Terra. But you-" She poked his nose "Can call me Tara."

The girl lifted up the pavement and floated off, winking at Beast Boy.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Raven joked.

Kary, AKA Bumblebee flew off to catch up to Terra.

"Hey! Wait up!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as him and Cyborg flew to catch up.

They landed, and Beast Boy kissed Terra.

"Y'know, green always has been my favorite color…" Terra said, holding Beast Boy's face in her hands.

 **(A/N: Hey, Guys! Keep this strictly business! Or… As close to strictly business as you can!**

 **BB: Sorry! It's her, not me! *Holds up hands in a surrendering manner***

 _ **Terra: What! I can't help it! He's just so-so-so cute!**_

 **BB: *Turns into a puppy*)**

Beast Boy jumped off the rock, and landed on all fours, turning back. He waved to Tara. Cyborg jumped off, flipped, and landed. Suddenly, an arrow whipped through the air, out of the bank.

A boy in a red suit with a yellow bow and quiver burst out of the doors. The arrow hit the rock, and the boy put his feet on the underside of the rock. Another boy with a blue and black suit and black hair surged on a water wave, catching up with the rock. Then, a boy in a hood ran and caught up with them.

Out of nowhere, a boy with dark hair and a black cloak ran down the street, and a girl holding a long knife. The two cleaned up the bank area. The boy looked at Raven.

"Sister! There you are!" The boy exclaimed. "It's me, Zinthos!"

"Zinthos! I thought you had died with Azarath!" Raven said, happy.

"No. I'm fine! But we have to go! Bye!" Zinthos created a portal and the two people vanished.

"Roy Harper, AKA Red Arrow. My rival." Nightwing sighed.

"And Garth, AKA Aqualad. My rival." Beast Boy replied, with just as much sadness and anger.

"And that was-Hey! What was Damien doing!?" Nightwing exclaimed, shocked.

"So _that's_ who he was?" Raven said, with an affectionate tone.

"Wow, the monotone showed emotion!" Beast Boy exclaimed with mock surprise.

 **A/N: Okay, yeah, the chapter showed like, WAY too much affection, and, duh, y'all found the pairings. Done with chapter 8! I'm almost on the rising action!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Here. We. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 _Briiing Briiiiiiing BRIIIIIING BRIIIING BRIIINGGG BrIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIIiIiInGgGgGgG_

"Titans, GO!" Nightwing yelled, jumping on his motorcycle.

Cyborg pushed off of the building, using his jetpack. Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew. Raven created a platform for herself. Starfire flew. They saw a giant creature, made of toxic material, trashing a nuclear power plant.

"I will take the left!" Starfire exclaimed, flying to the left. She charged up her starbolts.

"Right!" Cyborg flew to the right, and charged his cannons.

"Back!" Nightwing exclaimed, driving to the back and grabbing a bird-a-rang.

"I got the front!" Raven exclaimed, stopping and creating a black orb.

"I got the civilians!" Beast Boy yelled, flying down and saving civilians.

Beast Boy grabbed people and ran them out of a 30 foot radius. He then ran around the creature's feet, before biting the creature. He flew back, in extreme pain from the toxic material on the creature.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, worried for his friend.

Raven shot the orb, and then shot more. Starfire blasted the creature with her starbolts. Robin threw explosive bird-a-rangs. Cyborg shot his cannon.

A rock wall protected Beast Boy. Bumblebee came to help examine Beast Boy's wounds. Aqualad entered, holding a pouch of healing, sacred water. He waited for the diagnosis.

"I'll do this!" Red Arrow shot his arrows, which exploded on contact.

"How you doing, Nightwing?" Damian Wayne flipped back, throwing projectiles. "Call me Robin!"

Nightwing scowled. "Earn it."

The girl with the sword (From chapter 8) appeared out of a black portal, created by Zinthos. She threw shurikens at the creature.

"Plasmus! My uncle!" She exclaimed, throwing more projectiles. "My name is Sheath, by the way."

"Okay, Sheath. We need to know how to defeat him!" Nightwing said, reasonably.

"We need to get him to fall asleep." Sheath responded.

"On it!" Zinthos shouted, casting a spell on Plasmus.

Plasmus became woozy, and disoriented. Starfire blasted a large starbolt, as Nightwing and Robin threw an electric projectile, Red Arrow shot an electric arrow, Sheath threw a dagger, Aqualad blasted water. and Cyborg shot out of his sonic cannon. The projectiles were about to destroy each other, when Raven combined them. Beast Boy and Terra quickly threw a large boulder in. The projectile flew at Plasmus. Plasmus fell down, shrinking into his normal form.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven and Zinthos chanted, keeping Plasmus asleep for the next hour.

Zinthos walked over to Sheath and kissed her.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm only going to put the next chapter on if this one gets 25 visitors, or if a week goes by. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Hi! Last chapter! I know, I rushed into things. I don't really care. Let's go!**

We had established Teen Titans West. It composed of everyone seen at the bank, but Terra was on Titans East. The Titans were pretty much at peace with everything. Suddenly, a message was sent to the tower.

A man in a black and orange mask said, "Titans. I dare you to come and try to beat me. Here is my address. Meet me there."

"Titans, GO!" Nightwing yelled.

 **Goodbye, my friends**

 **I'm so very sorry**

 **To leave you this way,**

 **But just know,**

 **I'll write so much more!**

 ***sniffle* goodbye, guys. See you soon in: Half Blood High Bk1!**

 **Please, just, check it out once it's up.**

 ***Sobs* Goodbye!**

 **Clarisse: Man up, sissy. You belong in the Demeter cabin, growing lilies!**

 **Me: Fine, you** **Ageláda gia na exypiretísei ton Ádi!**


End file.
